My Deepest Regrets
by Celtic Flame1
Summary: Funny how you never realize things until it’s too late. Funny how when you realize that you are actually dying, all your childhood dreams come back to you. For me, my dream was to love and be loved back. And some dreams just never come true, just like m


Disclaimer: They are not mine! I wish they were but they're not.so please don't sue.  
  
My Deepest Regrets  
  
Funny how you never realize things until it's too late. Funny how when you realize that you are actually dying, all your childhood dreams come back to you. For me, my dream was to love and be loved back. And some dreams just never come true, just like my dream never came true and now, never will. Some people might blame it on my quick mouth, others may blame it on my arrogance but I, I blame it on Legolas. I never fell in love because I was already in love. I was in love from the first time I saw the Prince of Mirkwood. His beautiful long blond, almost silver hair, his sparkling blue eyes, the childish twinkle that never left his eyes, all the little things about him. The things that I had come to love and look forward to after years of separation. But I would never admit it. I decided to live in my little land of denial. It was nice there but not nearly as nice as having him by my side would have been. My pride would not allow me to realize or confess my undying love for him. But by the time I had realized I just might be in love with this handsome Elven Prince, it was too late.  
  
I distinctly remember the joy that I felt when I saw him amongst his friends the day he stepped into the boundaries of Lorien. We were good friends, we always have been; we always will be.I hope.But the sorrow that I felt when he left was what did it. I knew I felt a certain fondness towards him that I could not place. I moped around for days trying to figure out what it might be. When I finally realized that I might have feelings for Legolas, I dismissed it as, just a little crush, nothing that I wouldn't get over in time. But I was wrong.  
  
I realize now, way too late that my love for him was true. Something that would never have gone away. I shall go to death with my head held high and with something that I would have preferred to go to death without. I go to death with regret. For my deepest regret was not telling Legolas how I really felt and never even trying to make my dream come true. I did nothing therefore I deserved nothing. I do not and never will deserve his love. But I love him so much hurts. I've been fighting death. I don't want to go. I want to tell him what I feel. But I know that it is much to late for that. I missed my chance; I screwed it up for myself. The realization hits me like an arrow piercing through my heart. I loved him and I never told him. It was my own fault. It was my pride that held me back.  
  
I'm getting weaker now. My breaths are becoming more and more laboured. Suddenly out of nowhere Aragorn appears by my side. "Go find Legolas and bring him to me, if you get back and I am gone, please tell him that I love him, always have; always will and not even in death will I stop loving him. Please hurry, life is slipping away from me as I speak." I plead to Aragorn. He nods his consent and dashes off.  
  
I'm fighting death, but my will is fighting a losing battle. I want to wait till he gets here; I have to hold it off. I won't let myself die before he arrives. Oh Elbereth, life is slipping away from me slowly but steadily. I won't let it! I'll keep fighting it; it doesn't have to be this way. I can be happy with him. All I have to do is survive this. I can make it through this! Legolas will help me. He'll be here soon. I can see him and Aragorn trying to get back to me. They're getting closer now. They've about 5 feet to go. I just need to hang on for a while longer. He's within hearing range. I'm fighting a losing battle. I will not win. "Legolas.my.love.my.life." I manage to choke out between extremely laboured breaths. He does not hear me. I take one last look at the face I have loved for so long, the face that is now within reach. I try to say those words again but I can't. I try and I try but my will finally gives out. My eyes close never to open again. And with a last thought.he didn't reach me in time, he never heard me and now he never will.I'm sorry.the darkness consumes me.  
  
Haldir, March Warden of the Galadhrim has been defeated  
  
A/N: Well this was a quick one shot. How was it? Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm thinking of writing another fic in Legolas' point of view. Do you think I should? Well thanks for reading.-Xx*Celtic Flame*xX 


End file.
